deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakumen
1= |-| 2= Hakumen is a character from the video game series, BlazBlue. He is also the leader of the Six Heroes. He previously fought against Vergil from Devil May Cry in a episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alucard (Castlevania) VS Hakumen * Balder vs. Hakumen * Hakumen vs. Archer (Completed) * Future Trunks VS Hakumen * Hakumen vs Genji (Completed) * Nightmare vs. Hakumen (Completed) * Sephiroth Vs Hakumen (Completed) * Vergil VS Hakumen Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Baiken (Guilty Gear) * Bayonetta * Darkseid (DC) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Ganondorf * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Link * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Raven Branwen * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Shulk (Xenoblade) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Yhwach (Bleach) * Youmu Konpaku * Yukari Yakumo * Zero (Mega Man) History Hakumen is the leader of a band of heroes known as the Six Heroes who managed to take down the Black Beast but in reality, he was originally known as Jin Kisaragi, the younger brother of Ragna the Bloodedge but from another timeline that was similar to the main BlazBlue timeline but after witnessing a battle between Ragna and the Murakumo Unit known as Nu-13 with the latter impaling the former, Jin screamed at Nu to let go of him but she responds by throwing a blade at him but his secretary, Tsubaki Yayoi takes the hit when she attempted to save Jin but then she dies in his arms. Angered at Nu for killing Tsubaki and seeing Ragna in her arms as they headed towards the Cauldron and fell into it, he jumped in after the two and was sent back 100 years into the past where he meets Rachel Alucard and her father, Clavis Alucard. A few days after arriving into the past, Jin was taken to the castle's basement and came face to face with the Susanoo Unit and was given the chance to don the armor and Rachel told him that if he chooses to wear it, he would sacrifice his humanity. Now Jin had two options, live and be unable to fight or live and be able to fight, Jin chose the latter and donned the armor and from that point on, Jin Kisaragi had died and was reborn as the White Void, Hakumen. Death Battle Info Gallery Haku.png klefw;jgear;ofijw.jpg|''LIKE A BOSS'' ;afweiogsuoflb3d7e6dd74ca453be116db_hq.gif aio;ewfgjiowf.gif|Hakumen battle stance ajaslkfhlehgireg.jpg hakumenportraitcf.png|A portrait of Hakumen a;fokj_500.jpg akfw;_by_misfortunesword.jpg Hakumen_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Hakumen emblem Bbcp_hakumen_chibi.png|Chibi Hakumen HakumenCentralFiction.png|Hakumen in BlazBlue: Centralfiction Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Returning DBX Combatants